Talk:Reign Supreme/@comment-27524141-20160102003027/@comment-27123099-20160102034332
Honestly, that's true of a lot of the cars they give away in these events. Many of them are higher-end cars that cost a lot of R$ or GC to buy (usually GC). So, therefore, they are used in events that feature other similarly expensive vehicles. Looking back, I think one of the first events I played was the Road to Le Mans challenge. In that event, you could win the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). Once you won it, you opened up the Endurance Kings series which featured two Porsche 911 RSRs ('13 and '14) and the Audi and Toyota Le Mans racers. These cars are also quite expensive; $4Million for the Audi, 600 and 650 GC for the Porsche 911's, and 1000 GC for the Toyota. To be fair, it's still possible to get pretty far in the series with only the single Porsche Le Mans car, but you'll never complete it until you buy the other cars. Even almost 2 years after the event, I still haven't bought any of the others honestly. I have 116 of 133 cars and almost all the ones I have left are pretty expensive. It's a slow climb. Fact is, as you move up, you'll eventually reach a point where basically all the cars you need to obtain are on the expensive side. This is where I find myself now. So, if I get the chance to pick up a car that would cost a lot for a significant discount, I don't turn it down. The Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory event was similar, though it did at least offer the ability to win all 3 cars (which I did). If you didn't though, then you'd have to pony up 950 GC for any of the cars you didn't initially win if you want to complete the Endurance Champions series that is unlocked with the win. The Ferrari challenges that were released at the end of 2014/early 2015 offered the chance to win 3 expensive Ferrari F1 cars. if you didn't win these cars, you'd have to buy them for $3.6Million for the 375 F1, 950 GC for the 412 T2 and 1,050 GC for the F14 T. These are only a few of the many special events over the years which have offered the chance to win very expensive cars. I do agree that in this case they seem to have acted a bit differently. Usually, when you're advancing through a series if you unlock a new car, it usually unlocks further events in the series as well, not requiring you to use the unlocked car to continue ahead. However, that said, if your goal is to obtain as many cars as you can and/or to complete the game, you'll obviously need to start somewhere. In my opinion, if you get the chance to obtain a very expensive car for essentially free, or at least at a substantial discount, then why wouldn't you? The alternative is that you'll have to buy the car down the road, you'll still need it eventually. For instance, if you didn't win the Regera today, then it would cost you 1000 GC. Would you prefer to spend that on it? Also, I was lucky enough to have the GC available in order to purchase the Agera R today for 50% off, so I am not in the position you are, but I know what you mean. That's one of the cars that's been on my waiting list for quite a while as I continue through the game looking to build up my GC stash.